


The Official List of Things Jillian Holtzmann Is NOT Allowed to Do at Work

by Acts_of_Tekla



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Noodle Incidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acts_of_Tekla/pseuds/Acts_of_Tekla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to establish a few ground rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Official List of Things Jillian Holtzmann Is NOT Allowed to Do at Work

Experiment on Kevin. (Informed consent requires comprehension.)

Experiment on random passers-by. (We’re supposed to be keeping a low profile!)

Experiment on anyone from the mayor’s office. (They pay the bills!!!)

Experiment on any of us without asking.

Perform any human experimentation whatsoever without the approval of at least two colleagues. (Kevin does NOT count!)

Perform any experiments with a greater than 1% chance of causing a blackout without taking appropriate precautions. (Seriously, Holtzmann, there’s a hospital just down the block.)

~~Experiment on~~    ~~Mess with~~ Touch the coffeemaker.

Speak to any reporter or government official without supervision. (NOT KEVIN!!!)


End file.
